(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of thermostatic valves for mixing fluids at different temperatures in order to obtain a fluid at a controlled temperature.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Such valves can be used in particular in the field of domestic sanitary installations in order to supply domestic water at a controlled temperature and in the field of the regulation of heating water in all sorts of applications.
Known thermostatic mixing valves comprise a mixing slide that slides between two fixed seats, the hot water and the cold water being supplied through spaces between the mixing slide and each of these two fixed seats. The slide is actuated by a thermal actuator containing a product, the volume of which varies with temperature and the variation in volume of which controls the position of the slide between the two fixed seats.